Kirby Gems Collection Mega
Kirby Gems Collection Mega 'is a compilation of four games : '''Kirby Gems Collection Plus, '''Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition and Kirby Mass Attack. The Wii U version also contains two exclusive games : Kirby's Adventure Wii/Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Epic Yarn. Also, Kirby : Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Mass Attack are exclusive to the 3DS Edition. Games (Kirby Gems Collection Plus) *'Marx's Wrath ''': It's Marx, and he's back! There's only one thing he wants : ''REVENGE.'' *'Robotic Plot : '''Kirby must fight 4 Heavy Lobsters, each in different colors : Yellow, Gray, Red and Magenta. *'Knight Race : 'A remake of Gourmet Race, except there are new courses and the player races Meta Knight against Galacta Knight. *'HalberdVille : 'A parody of Galaxy Life and CityVille combined together : The player can create their own Halberd and make it fight to other Halberds, as well the crew of your ship against the crew with other ships, and Heavy Lobsters, Reactor, Main Cannons and lead and command the Meta-Knights. '''NOTE : '''This game can only be played in Multiplayer Mode. *'Revenge ! : 'Dedede, Meta Knight, Wham Bam Jewel, Galacta Knight, Wham Bam Rock and Marx all want revenge so they decide to work together and take over the entire universe! But, Kirby and the Helpers are ready to fight! *'Ghouls Possess Us : 'In a ghost house, Kirby is wandering with the helpers, until a ghoul takes Sword, Poppy Bro Jr., Knuckle Joe and Bio Spark! Kirby is useless against the skeletons, ghosts, pumpkin ghosts and ghouls wandering in the house, but TAC, Bugzy, Rocky and Plasma Wisp try to defeat the monsters. *'Offensive Peril : '''A harder version of '''The Great Cave Offensive. *'Black Hole Doomed : '''A harder version of '''Milky Way Wishes.' *'Hero Arena : '''An arena with all the bosses faced in the game in a certain order, along with three secret bosses : #King Dedede #Galacta Knight #Zero #Drawcia #Mid-Bosses All Stars #True Mid-bosses All Stars #Wham Bam Rock #Fatty Whale #Army Chameleon (AKA Chameleo Arm) #Kracko Jr's Revenge #Kracko Jr. #Rolling Turtle #Noddy #Drawcia Soul #0² #Magolor #Magolor Soul #Metal General '''EX' #H3-D3 (both forms) #Sphere Doomers EX #NOVA #Final Ten ##Meta Knight ##Gigant Nova Nucleus X ##Wham Bam Jewel ##Arena Waddle Dee ##Marx ##Marx Soul ##Masked Dedede ##Heavy Lobster ##???? (Captain Vul and Meta-Knights) ##???? (Much stronger variaton of Bandana Waddle Dee, listened as Waddle Dee) *'True Boss Endurance (listened as ''THE TRUE BOSS ENDURANCE) '': '''A much harder variaton of Hero Arena. The first bosses are in random order, the final ones are in order. The bosses are : *(True) Mid-Bosses All Stars '''EX ' *Noddy EX *Galacta Knight 's Revenge *NOVA Nucleus Z''' *0³ (revamped version of 0²) *HR-H *Meta Knight '''EX '''and Sword '''EX *Fatty Whale EX *Magolor Soul EX *Captain Vul EX '''and Meta-Knights '''EX *Drawcia 33 *Wham Bam Rock Jewel EX '''(Wham Bam Rock '''EX '''and Wham Bam Jewel '''EX '''combined togheter. Never fought seperate) *Urameshiya *Escargoon '''EX *Final Nine #Lor EX #Marx EX '''and Marx Soul '''EX #Battybat #Zero 0²³ #Lady Ivy X''' #Battybat '''EX #Daroach #Waddle Dee EX #Dedede 2.0 Non-Kirby games (unlockable) *Sonic Gems Collection *Angry Birds Trilogy *Angry Birds Star Wars *Sonic Mega Collection Plus *Super Mario-All Stars *Bad Piggies Trivia *This is the first Kirby Compilation Game to feature unlockable non-Kirby games. *Battybat is the only boss in True Boss Endurance to return as an EX boss in the Same boss rush. *Marx and Marx Soul are two different persons in this game : Marx Soul is a doppelganger of Marx who was created by reviving NOVA. *'It should be noted that Noddy, Arena Waddle Dee and (Bandana) Waddle Dee have made much stronger :' **'Arena Waddle Dee leads the Waddle Dee Army and kicks them at the player.' **'(Bandana) Waddle Dee uses his spear from Kirby's Return to Dream Land/Kirby Adventure Wii. Of course, the player is offered a spear.' **'Noddy : No special powers, but the floor is slowly clumbring and if Kirby swallows Noddy, he will fall asleep and he could fall downwards while the floor is crumbling, making it very risky to inhale the Noddy. It also has a expansed health bar, and if the player inhales Noddy and spits it back out, the Noddy will not die, but just take damage (due to it's expansed health bar), so the player needs to spit Noddy multiple times to kill it (4 times in total)' Category:Fanon game Category:Collections